Trouble with Vampires
by AidoRockz
Summary: A girl is living her life around many vampires. She is in love with one of them who loves her back yet neither of them know of the mutual feelings. But what happens when a new vampire attacks the girl and develops feelings for her that aren't returned? humor and romance as well.


This was originally on my FictionPRESS account and when I stumbled across it I wanted to post it here. It is my first none Vampire Knight vampire story ^^

I am not giving up on my VK stories to work on this. I am simply moving this story here is all

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl that looked around the age of seventeen smiled at her pet wolf as she patted her head. Her wolf, who she named Ayama, stared up at the girl happily. The both of them were in the forest where they lived. After some incidents that Ashlen did not wish to reveal, the girl wanted to be somewhere relaxing and alone. The forest was the perfect place for her.

"Come on, Ayama, it's time for sleep." The girl said but the wolf shook her head, as if she understood the human girl.

_"__No, Ashlen, you sleep, I'll keep guard like I always do." _The wolf answered in its demonic female voice.

Some times Ashlen hated that she was a nature witch, or as some people prefer to call her, a wicka. The girl had the powers over the four elements and had the power to talk to animals. Yet she wasn't born with these powers; she was cursed with them when she was only seven years old. Because of this Ashlen still considered herself a human and only used her powers when she really had to.

"Alright, Ayama. Goodnight." The girl told her pet before she started to climb a vine that would take her to the tree house she lived in.

**~Meanwhile~**

A single male vampire that looked around twenty-three was out in the forest, following the scent of a human. He was pleased with this, for it meant he didn't have to wander into the town. It also meant he'd have a whole lot more privacy and, since he was out in the forest, it meant that he wouldn't attract any attention so he could eat in peace.

He was actually surprised to smell a human in the forest this late at night. There was no camping grounds and, as far as the vampire knew, he was the only one that lived out here. However, while he wondered why a human was here, he didn't complain about it one little bit. It was easy food and that is all that mattered to him.

Soon, he came into a small clearing and saw a big tree house; with a young human girl climbing up a vine to get to the small platform at the door. The vampire smirked to himself, his gold eyes shining in the dark, as he thought that this was perfect. However, upon hearing a small grunt, the man looked down a bit to see a wolf sitting up, staring into the trees with a collar around it's neck.

"Oh, so the girl has a pet does she? No matter, this won't be a problem." The vampire man whispered to himself.

Kneeling down on the ground the man pushed a hand into the bag. When he pulled his hand back out, he held a syringe full of clear stuff and a raw steak. The vampire then pushed the syringe needle into the raw meat and let the liquid that was in it out, smirking evilly as he did so. When the meat was filled with the mystery liquid, the man tossed to towards the wolf.

Ayama was slightly startled when a peace of bloody meat suddenly appeared in front of her. Tilting her head to her side, Ayama took one step closer and sniffed the meat, inhaling all that blood and meaty flesh. Soon the smell over took her and Ayama couldn't help but rip her sharp teeth into meat. The vampire grinned happily as he watched the wolf eat the meat. He chuckled lowly when the wolf whimpered and laid on the ground, fast asleep.

"Never know when these will come in handy." The vampire chuckled to himself, putting the syringe away before walking to the tree with out trouble. He left his bag behind because he doubted he needed it anymore at the time.

Thanks to his vampire power, the man only had to jump before he was standing in front of the tree house door. He tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. Sighing once again the vampire took out a pocket knife to unlock the door. After a few seconds a soft _click _was heard and the door easily popped open.

Ashlen blinked in confusion as she turned to look at her front door. She had changed into some loose clothing to sleep in, had used the bathroom and was about to walk back into her room when she heard her door open. Yet no one stood on the other side and nothing that could open locked doors. It was weird because Ashlen could have sworn she locked it.

"I thought I locked the door." Ashlen mumbled to herself as she walked back over to close and lock the door again. This time she tested the door to make sure it was locked and would stay locked.

The vampire had been lucky that the girl hadn't spotted him. He had simply used his powers over shadows to help him hide in one of the corners. From there he watched the girl shut and lock the door before sighing. He then watched her walk towards a closed door the vampire could only guess lead to her bedroom.

'This tree house seems a lot bigger on the inside than the out.' He noticed as he took a quick glance around before silently following the girl to the room.

Ashlen looked behind her once since she thought she could hear someone following her. She thought that a small animal may have gotten in but, like what happened with the door, there was nothing behind her. Not to mention she would have probably heard the animal enter. So what was going on?

"Maybe I'm just over tired." Ashlen sighed, rubbing her forehead as she opened her bedroom door and walking to her hammock bed. Climbing in, Ashlen covered herself up to her shoulders and closed her eyes to sleep.

The vampire came out of the shadows with a grin on his face. He stared at the human girl for a moment, wanting to make sure she was fast asleep before walking to her. Licking his lips, the vampire, who now stood above the girl, leaned down slowly, inhaling her scent deeply. However just when he was about to touch his mouth to the girl's neck, she jumped out of her bed and landed on the far side of her room.

"I _knew _someone was following. Who the hell are you!?" Ashlen shouted in anger while she got into a fighting pose. The vampire simply stood up with a smirk.

"So you notice my percents from the beginning. You're a smart young human." The man complemented. At the words he used the girl's eyes widened a bit

"A human...? You're a vampire!" Ashlen shouted in realization. The vampire chuckled and bowed mockingly.

"Ah, so you know about vampires I see. So you should know what I want then." The vampire man said as he began to walk towards Ashlen. "Now, why don't you be a good human and let me get this over with. If you cooperate I may let you live." The vampire mocked again, licking his lips and making Ashlen glare.

"Fuck that, you bastard! How dare you just break into my home!" Ashlen screamed before four thick vines shot from the floor, and became covered in fire. The vampire stopped his advantage to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you aren't a human but an elementist." he observed. The girl chuckled bitterly and shook her head.

"First time anyone's called me that. No, I'm cursed nature witch." Ashlen corrected him before making her vines rap around the vampire man. Since Ashlen was not evil and didn't like murder, she controlled her fire so it would not burn him. However it was starting to burn through his coat which made the vampire man pout.

"Aw man. This was my favorite coat." He whined and sigh as if he were a man simply complainning about the weather. The vampire then glared a bit as he managed to break free of the vines and began his walk to Ashlen.

"Stay away from me! I have no interest in letting you suck my blood." Ashlen snapped, taking a step backwards, her bare feet slapping against the wood floor. The vampire smirked evilly.

"Like I'd give you a choice." The vampire laughed, flashing his long, white and sharp fangs at her.

"You bastard!" Ashlen shouted before summoning her water power to mix with the still burning vines. In result the whole room became fulled with a think steamy fog.

When the room was foggy enough Ashlen ran to her window and, opening it, jumped out to get outside. The vampire could not see anything so he began sniffing the room, trying to pick up the girl's scent. When he saw steam start escaping through a window, the vampire realized what the human did and smirked.

"Hmm, very cleaver of you but it won't help." The vampire mumbled to himself since the girl was not around to hear him and was probably a distance away by now. The man jumped out the window and landed on ground below, sniffing the air to find the human's, or as she called herself, the nature witch's scent.

The second Ashlen landed on the ground below, she ran through the forest. She ran as far as she could before before hiding behind a tree to catch her breath. All this time she was wondering why Ayama didn't help her. Why she didn't stop the vampire from coming into her house in the first place. Those thoughts didn't matter at the time though because seconds later, Ashlen could hear leaves crunching on the ground which told her the vampire was closing in. The girl looked to her left; the way she'd run to go to town.

'If I get into town I can find help or cause enough attention that this vampire can't hurt me.' She thought to herself before pushing herself away from the tree to make a run for it. All the while her feet were slapping against her grass and dirt, ignoring the small stones she would step on every now and then.

The vampire grinned as he heard the girl running and he quickly turned to the left. It was all a matter of using his vampire speed to catch up with her. Soon the could see that the girl was getting tired, her running was starting to get slower. Running past her, the vampire took a sharp U turn and ended up in front of her.

"You're not as strong as I thought; you're already getting tired." The vampire mocked once the human girl fell to her knees, glaring at him as she huffed from lack of air.

"Stay away from me!" Ashlen shouted raggedly as she cast more vines. Yet she wasn't strong enough and they only wrapped around his ankles. The man sighed deeply and shook his head in disapproval.

"You know you're just postponing it." He said in a strangely calm tone as he easily broke free of the vines. Ashlen narrowed her blue eyes at him angrily but held that tired look in them.

"You murdering bastard. What makes you think you can just do this to me?" Ashlen demanded. To her question the vampire stopped walking right in front of her.

"Doesn't any animal have a right to have its prey? As a vampire, you are my prey." He answered before leaning down and grabbed the girl's arm to pull her up.

Ashlen wanted to fight the vampire off her but her muscles were much to tired and sore. She didn't want to give up ether but she didn't have much of a choice. If only she hadn't been sleepy in the beginning, she'd have more energy. Now her only hope now was to hope that someone would come to rescue her.

"You're a monster." Ashlen whispered harshly as the vampire pulled her into his chest for a better grip. The vampire glared at her and tightened his grip.

"You might as well shut up, girl. I haven't had a conscience in a very long time. Now, just be quiet, why don't you?" He snapped, bending his head down to lick the girl's neck. She shuttered and whimpered.

"Everyone has a conscience." Ashlen mumbled which made the vampire growl angrily. Without responding, he bared his fangs before digging them into the flesh of her neck.


End file.
